User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Doctor Wiki Season 1: The End of the World pt. 2
Hoyl crap, 22 pages! The Story: The camera shows Loyg on looking San Francisco as C-leks are flying around. '' '' Loyg: The last thing I have to do, I said. This is impossible! Loyg watches as a squadron of C-leks fly by the building he’s standing on. '' '' Loyg: There’s always a way to stop things from going out of hand but… C-leks start landing in the streets. '' '' Loyg: I don’t know what to do here… Loyg turns around and goes to the TARDIS. He goes inside to see someone in there. '' '' Loyg: What the- DEVIL! Devil: Greetings, Doctor. I see that you’ve found me… tinkering with your time machine… Loyg: No- Devil elbows the control console and then pulls a lever. There is an explosion somewhere in the TARDIS. '' '' Loyg: NO! Loyg runs outside. Devil walks out as fire juts out from the door. '' '' Devil: Now… it looks like humanity has no more hope! Loyg: Devil, stop now! Devil: I will not stop until humanity is destroyed! Loyg: How are you controlling the C-leks?! Devil: Simple. A long time ago, I installed a chip into them, causing them to go offline and massacre an entire planet… Loyg: You… you’re the one who almost murdered the C-lek Lord! Devil: Yes, now he’s somewhere on this planet. With him practically immobile and you without your time machine humanity doesn’t stand a chance. I bid you adieu, Doctor… A portal opens up and Devil walks in it. It closes. Loyg is stranded on the building. Watching hopelessly as humans are being slaughtered. '' '' Loyg: UGH! Why is this happening? Where are my future incarnations? A portal opens up and a man covered in all black walks out. '' '' Man: Hello, Loyg. Loyg: How do you know who I am? Man: I am one of your future incarnations. Loyg: Umm… okay? Man: I have some advice on how you will save humanity… Loyg: Which is? The man covered in black starts to push Loyg off the building. Loyg falls onto a plane that is flying away from C-leks. '' '' Loyg: Woah… that was close… He looks and looks who’s driving the plane. The man in it notices Loyg and freaks out a little. '' '' Loyg: Can you hear me? The man nods. '' '' Loyg: Take me to the great plains! The man pauses and then nods and make a course for the Great Plains. The camera shows the plane arriving at the grassy field. '' '' Loyg: Erm… thank you… Loyg walks off through the forest and eventually reaches the house. It has been destroyed since the last episode. '' '' Loyg: Oh no… where’s the C-lek Lord? Loyg walks into the rubble and looks around frantically. He pauses and points the Sonic Screwdriver to the north. He presses a button and a house appears around him. '' '' Loyg: You sly dog… Loyg starts up the stairs and heads into the room at the end of the hall. Loyg: C-lek Lord? The giant robot starts to whir. A light in its eye returns. He looks down at Loyg. '' '' C-lek Lord: So you’ve returned… Loyg: C-lek Lord! The C-leks are attacking across the planet! I need your help! C-lek Lord: They’re too damaged… Loyg: What do you mean “Too damaged” C-lek Lord: If I were to send out a signal, they would ignore it and keep killing. I’m sorry, Loyg, there is nothing I can do… Loyg: Ugh… so that’s it then? Devil is still- C-lek Lord: What? Devil? The same one that did this to me and turned my creations into monsters? Loyg: Ummm… yes C-lek Lord: Ergh… Loyg, you see that level over there? Loyg: Yes? C-lek Lord: Pull it… I have my calculations set to the middle of San Francisco Loyg: Well then… Loyg pulls the lever and the C-lek Lord detaches from the floor. Smoke comes out from underneath it as it rises into the air and disappears. '' '' Loyg: Well then, hopefully that plane guy is still there… The camera shows the plane still in the field but the driver is no where to be found. '' '' Loyg: Hmm… Loyg walks over to the plane and studies it. He gets in. '' '' Loyg: Never flew one before but… here we go… Loyg starts the engine and the plane starts to fly. The camera shows Loyg flying by the building where the C-lek Lord is sitting. He jumps from the plane and lands on the building. '' '' Loyg: Ugh… oww… that hurt… C-lek Lord: I see what’s happening, I do not know what to do. Loyg: Nothing? C-lek Lord: No… Loyg: Well, I need to go see some people… Loyg walks to the TARDIS. The inside is still on fire. The camera shows something from behind sneaking up on him. He is touched and he disappears. '' '' Loyg: WOOOOOOOAH- The C-lek Lord is startled by Loyg’s scream. C-lek Lord: Loyg? The C-lek Lord turns around to see Angels approaching him. He begins to fire at them, destroying them. '' '' Meanwhile, Loyg is transported to a house. '' '' '' Loyg: Where did the angels come from? Could they have been attracted by the amount of time energy? Hmmm… I wonder- ''He looks around to discover that destroyed C-leks are scattered on the ground with buildings in ruin. '' '' Loyg: Oh no… Loyg looks at the house carefully. He doesn’t notice his surroundings. '' '' Loyg: Nikki’s house… Loyg heads inside and he starts to look around. He arrives at Nikki’s room to see that Nikki is in a coma. '' '' Loyg: What? Well, she must be asleep… Loyg starts jumping on the bed, carrying her around, dragging her, and then shaking her. '' '' Loyg: Hmm… nothing… wait… she can’t be dead though… Loyg starts thinking and then raises his head. He pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and puts it to the highest frequency. Nikki sits up quickly, startled. '' '' Nikki: What happened? Loyg: NIKKI! YOU’RE STILL ALIVE! Nikki: Of course I am! I don’t remember anything though… Loyg: Well, good, it’s good that you don’t look outside… Nikki: I already have… Loyg: What, when? Nikki: Well, window’s are drawn all the way open, there’s a giant hole in my roof… oh, and it’s just the floor and my bed… Loyg: Oh… didn’t notice that. Close your eyes, Nikki. Nikki: Please. Loyg: Well, according to the surroundings, it’s a month after the C-leks… Nikki: The what? I don’t even know what’s happened! I remember being with Tesla, telling you to pull the plug, and someone bringing me to an orphanage… Loyg: Well, you’ve been through a lot, that’s for sure… Nikki: So what are you going to do? Loyg: I don’t know- Nikki: TARDIS? Loyg: Destroyed… Nikki: How? Loyg: Devil blew it up… Nikki: Devil? Loyg: What is this, 20 questions?! Nikki: Well I want an answer! Loyg: When we were in the Sphinx, I ran into a man called “The Master” or “Devil” as he wanted me to address him. We blew up the TARDIS, sending me on a mad dash. Nikki: Well, let’s go find the TARDI-TARDI-TARDI-TARDI- Loyg: What the? Nikki: TARDI-TARDI-TARDI- Electrical sparks begin to fire as Nikki leans forward. A whirring sound is heard as Nikki’s skin starts to flicker, showing a robotic exoskeleton. '' '' Loyg: Wha- okay, that is- UGH! Loud whirring starts to come from the exoskeleton. It explodes. The camera shows Loyg in the middle of the grassy field again. '' '' Loyg: Here? AGAIN?! Wait, no, this is different… Loyg looks around and sees a wooden building in the southern area of the field. Soldiers are seen coming in and out of it. '' '' Loyg: Hmm… Loyg walks over but is halted by two soldiers. '' '' Soldier 1: Halt! State your name and rank! Soldier 2: Or we’ll shoot! Loyg: Oi! I’m Loyg… Adams, and I’m The Doctor- Soldier 2: YOU CAME? The commander has been injured, we need your help! Loyg: Commander? Erm… The Commander! Of course! Take me to him right away! The soldiers escort Loyg to the hospital wing of the building. '' '' Soldier 1: The Commander is in the bed at the end of the wing. We’ve tried to help him, a under skilled doctor came by a few days ago and diagnosed him with the flu… Loyg: Right… '' '' Loyg walks to the bed at the end of the hall and stands over the commander. '' '' Loyg: JOE?! Loyg touches Joe and smacks him a little. He doesn’t wake up. '' '' Loyg: Umm… what do I do? Loyg scans Joe with the Sonic Screwdriver. '' '' Loyg: His fever is getting too high, I need to do something… Loyg starts preparing some chemicals in a vat. He brings some to Joe and he sits up right. '' '' Joe: What the fffff- thank you, Doctor! Loyg: Joe, don’t you remember me? Joe: No sir! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a new nation to help create! Loyg: New nation? Joe: I’m fighting for the Confederates! We will have our slaves! Loyg: WHAT?! Joe: Yup, big job, now if you’ll excuse me, there were reports a few days ago about a Union force on its way to destroy the Fort! Loyg: Fort, ah- wait, what is this fort’s name? Joe: Fort Fisher of course! Loyg closes his eyes for a few seconds and then opens them. He grabs Joe by the collar. '' '' Loyg: Joe, you don’t understand! Joe: I do understand! We will win! Loyg: No! This is one of the first official battles of the Civil War! Fort Fisher is going to fall! Joe: What? No, we have means of protecting us all! Loyg: You’re going to run out of supplies quickly, you must take your men and leave! Joe: No can do, son! Loyg: Son? I’m twenty years older than you are currently, 18, I suppose? You’re way too young to be a commander! Joe: That’s what they all say until I lead them… A soldier runs into the hospital wing. '' '' Soldier: SIR! Joe: Lieutenant Shoop! Shoop: The Union forces are approaching! They’re a mile from the forest line! Joe: Get all weapons out there, this is war. Shoop: Sir! Shoop runs out of the hospital wing as Joe runs to the changing rooms. '' '' Loyg: Joe, you’re making a huge mistake! You must come with me! Joe: Beg one more time and I swear, boy, I will take you out! Loyg: Humans! Ugh… Joe emerges in his uniform and runs outside. Loyg watches as Joe and his men are lines up waiting for Union forces. Both sides point their rifles at each other. The Union opens fire. The window behind Loyg shatters as he looks to see that Union soldiers are approaching from the South. '' '' Loyg: Oh no… Loyg runs out side of the building as cannon fire tears down the Fort. Loyg sees Joe on the ground bleeding from a wound in his calf. Loyg picks him up from the upper half of his body and carries him into the western tree line. The camera shows Loyg still dragging Joe at night. He eventually sets down Joe and starts a fire. '' Loyg: Joe… Joe? Are you still alive? ''Loyg puts both hands onto different parts of his body. '' '' '' Loyg: Oh, oops, humans have only one heart. ''Loyg puts his hand onto one spot of Joe’s chest. There is a faint beat. '' '' Loyg: Oh no… Loyg tears off a piece of cloth from Joe’s clothing and ties it around the wound. Loyg sits and stares at silence at Joe. '' '' Loyg: Joe, I need your help. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need your help… The camera shows a group of people running towards the location of Joe and Loyg. '' '' Loyg: The world in the future is ending. A threat known as the C-leks are destroying the whole world… The camera shows the viewpoint of the group. They are a mile from the campsite. '' '' Loyg: Nikki’s died… I saw her in the post-apocalyptic world but… it was a robot… she was infused with C-lek technology by the C-lek Lord to help her survive… The group of people are shown. It is a group of fifty soldiers. '' '' Loyg: We need you to help us take down the C-leks or life as we know it will end… The soldiers appear before Loyg, who abruptly turns around and points the Sonic Screwdriver at them. '' '' Loyg: Stop! The soldiers raise their guns at Loyg. '' '' Loyg: Is this really what you want to do? What side are you anyways? ???: The Confederates… Lieutenant Shoop walks forward and calls for the soldiers to put down their weapons. '' '' Shoop: What are you doing with the Commander? Loyg: I saved him, isn’t it obvious? Shoop: You shoulda kept him there, we needed a leader. Loyg: He was shot in the leg by an enemy… Shoop: What? Loyg: he needed medical attention! Shoop: Well… it’s infected… Loyg: Your point? How did you know? Shoop:'' All gunshot wounds get infected one way or another. Loyg: What’s your solution? Shoop: We have to amputate it. Loyg: What? Shoop: Cut it off. How long ago did you set him down? Loyg: 30 minutes ago… plus an hour of dragging him through the wilderness… Shoop: Really? Loyg: Maybe three… Shoop: Well, infections spread slowly, so I suppose… we cut of his leg up to half of his thigh. Loyg: Well… I’m not the one for this, you see, I’m not really a Doctor- Shoop: What?! Why did you say you were a Doctor then? Loyg: That’s my title. See, I’m not of this world. I come from another planet, alien, if you will. I have a time machine that let’s me go wherever I want. I can regenerate 13 times, each with a different look. You kill me, I would just come back anyways… Shoop: Alien? That’s baloney! They don’t exist. Loyg: Confederates? Winning? That’s baloney because you know what? They don’t… Shoop: … Loyg: Exactly, you all are fighting on the wrong side… Shoop: I don’t believe it… Loyg: Suit yourself… but for NOW! I will have to take Joe to my time, I need his help in protecting the world from its end… Shoop: You mean the Rapture? Loyg: What? Religion? Pssh… Shoop: They say that god’s angels will come down and help us all. Take all the Christians to heaven… Loyg: Beg to differ because there are no… Angels… oh no… ''Loyg puts his hand up to his mouth. '' '' Loyg: No wonder why there are carcasses of C-leks… the angels took them… Shoop: The what? Loyg: Nothing, it’s not important, what is important is that we wake Joe up. Loyg takes out the Sonic Screwdriver and scans Joe. '' '' Loyg: Well, his heart rate is steady… so what do we do? Shoop: I already said what we do! Amputate it! Loyg: Really? Is that the answer to every single battle wound? Diarrhea? Amputate it! Shoop: You need the Commander’s help? Then you’re going to have to amputate his leg! Loyg: Me? Shoop: Well, not necessarily you, per se… Loyg: Well have your soldiers do it then! Some soldiers walk forward carrying a bone saw. Loyg turns away as a crack is heard. A few seconds later, he turns around to see Joe with most of his leg missing and a giant piece of cloth wrapped around it. '' '' Loyg: Will he survive? Shoop: Of course, give him a day to get back on his feet- Loyg: Don’t you mean foot? Shoop: Haha, very funny… Loyg: Well, we have to start moving… Shoop: To where? Loyg: Virginia, on May 29th, there will be a battle. We must go up there and help whatever side. Shoop: Confederacy? Loyg: Yeah, sure, whatever. Shoop: We’re not leaving the commander- A gasp of air is heard from Joe. '' '' Joe: We leave at the break of dawn tomorrow… Shoop: Commander- Joe: Call me Joe, son, I need to talk to Loyg in private… Shoop: Sir! Shoop and the other soldiers start a fire in another area a few yards away from Loyg and Joe. Loyg crouches next to Joe. '' '' Loyg: You okay there, Joe? Joe: Yes… I remember earlier you questioned me, yes? Loyg: Yeah? Joe: I remember now… an Angel touched me, I was sent back to 1859. I enrolled in the military and then became the top of my class. By that point, I had forgotten about the future. Loyg: Hmm… go on. Joe: I joined the Confederacy when the war had started. I feel ashamed because of Nikki- where’s Nikki? Loyg: … Joe: What happened? She wasn’t shot at the Fort, was she? Loyg: No… no she was… I couldn’t go back to 1969 and get her, remember that? Joe: Yes… Loyg: Well… I came back to 2005 or 2006, I don’t remember and there was a funeral service… Joe: What happened? Loyg: I couldn’t figure it out, it had something to do with old age… Joe: Oh… what about me? Loyg: Well… that I can’t say… Joe: Of course, time will be altered or something… Loyg: Yes. Joe: Why did you come back to me? Loyg: Well… how do I put this? Joe: Loyg, what’s going on? Loyg: In the future, approximately two to three days after your disappearance in present time, C-leks are destroying the world… Joe: C-leks? Loyg: Killer robots. They kill every moving thing that they see- A scream is heard from the other campfire. The soldiers open fire on some unseen objects. '' '' Joe: What in the- Shoop: Loyg! Get the comma- get Joe out of here! Loyg hoists Joe up and Joe starts to hop away. Loyg turns around to see around a hundred C-leks approaching. '' '' Loyg: NO! DON’T ATTACK THEM! RUN! The soldiers throw their guns on the ground and start to run in the same direction as Joe. The camera shows the soldiers, Shoop, Joe, and Loyg at the destroyed Fort Fisher. '' '' Shoop: What were those things?! Loyg: C-leks, killer robots from the future. Joe: That’s what they are?! Loyg: Yep, and we need to supplies from these place. Find cannons, guns, everything you can find. Everyone heads inside. The camera shows armed soldiers and two cannons. '' '' Joe: Loyg, this isn’t enough! Loyg: Well, there’s no such thing as trying. Try, try, try again! Joe: There will be no other “tries” if we get killed! Loyg: I do… Joe: Loyg, please. Loyg: Joe, please. C-leks start to approach the soldiers, Cannons are fired to no effect. They are quickly surrounded '' '' Shoop: That was too quick… Loyg: Umm… I have an idea… Loyg takes out the Sonic Screwdriver and points it at the C-leks. He presses a button and there is a low-pitched frequency. The C-leks explode and the camera shows the soldiers, Shoop, Loyg, and Joe in the middle of San Francisco. '' '' Shoop: What is this place?! Loyg: San Francisco, 2014 Joe: Black people walk free… Shoop: Well then… The C-lek’s guns are laying on the floor. '' '' Loyg: Ooh… everyone, grab one, quickly. We have to prepare ourselves. Joe: How? Loyg: Well we’re using their weapons against them! A wave of C-leks comes swooping down at the group. '' '' Joe: Uh… Shoop: Commander? Joe: Stop calling me that! Loyg: Joe, we need your leader ship! Joe: Right… Joe walks to the front and holds up his hand. '' '' Joe: READY! AIM! FIRE! The soldiers open fire on the C-leks, who drop like flies. The soldiers begin to cheer. '' '' Shoop: WOOOOO! Joe: alright, men, we need snipers I nthe buildings. Some of us will use the surroundings for cover. We will shoot any of the robots if they get too close. Let’s go! Soldiers dart in all directions. Joe and Shoop stand with Loyg. '' '' Loyg: I have to get to the top of that building. The lord of the C-leks is up there- Shoop: The Lord of these damned robots? Loyg: He’s a good guy, I have no time to explain but I have to go! Loyg heads into the building and takes the elevator to the top floor. The C-lek Lord is standing there staring over the destruction of the C-leks. '' '' Loyg: C-lek Lord! C-lek Lord: Loyg? How did you get back here? Loyg: Well I was transported to the Civil War era and such so… I found a way back. C-lek Lord: Well good… The C-lek Lord stares back out at the soldiers firing at C-leks. '' '' C-lek Lord: They’re using the C-lek’s guns… that’s a smart move… Loyg: C-lek Lord? I have a question- C-lek Lord: I have many secrets… Loyg: How did you know- C-lek Lord: You may ask one question… Loyg: Well for one, because I’m getting tired of calling you C-lek Lord… C-lek Lord: Yes? Loyg: What was your past name? C-lek Lord: I was Captain Warrior… or CW, for short. Loyg: CW? CW: Yes… Loyg: Well, CW, what do we do? CW: We must close the portal, it will cause all of the C-leks to become decommissioned… Loyg: Well let’s do it then! CW: Yes… climb on my back, Loyg, we will head to the portal… Loyg gets onto CW and they take off to the portal. '' '' Loyg: Well, let’s go and destroy this thing! Loyg walks inside. He points the Sonic Screwdriver at it but figures tart to emerge from the portal. '' '' CW: WHAT?! NO! LOyg: What? CW: THE PORTAL WILL CLOSE IF THEY COME THROUGH! Romans and Egyptians walk through the portal with Cleopatra in the lead. '' '' Cleopatra: We meet again, Loyg… we want to help with the fight… Loyg: What? Cleopatra: My soldiers are ready for the attack! Loyg: We need more than spears! Cleopatra: Well… I have something to make up for it… All of the soldiers make it through the portal as a giant figure starts pushing through the portal. As it comes through, it breaks the roof of the building. '' '' Loyg: What the- the Great Sphinx? The Great Sphinx opens its mouth. '' '' The Great Sphinx: I am the Great Sphinx, that is correct… Loyg: Didn’t I destroy the angel that controlled you? The Great Sphinx: I was rebuilt. I do not want this world to fall to the C-leks for the Angels and the C-leks have a rivalry… Loyg: Really now? The Great Sphinx: Yes… Loyg: Well this is great, I need you to head down to THAT giant building. Join the soldiers down there. There should be extra guns. Romans, Egyptians, grab one and shoot them down. Great Sphinx, you go and swat down C-leks at any and all costs. The Great Sphinx: It would be my pleasure… The Great Sphinx starts running down the street, batting C-leks from the air and crushing them. It is followed by Cleopatra’s soldiers who grab the C-lek guns and start shooting C-leks down. '' '' Loyg: Right, this may or may not be enough… Cleopatra: What can I do, Loyg? Loyg: Umm… sit here and look beautiful… Cleopatra: Umm… alright? Loyg faces towards CW. '' '' CW: Even with all of this, there still isn’t enough to defeat the C-leks! Loyg: It’s the best we got- Screaming is heard from the street. The Great Sphinx starts running towards a figure in the distance. The Civil War soldiers and the Egyptian/Roman soldiers run back towards Loyg and the others. '' '' Loyg: Joe! What’s going on! Joe: A giant C-lek! Loyg: A what? CW: Oh no… Cleopatra: What’s wrong giant robot? Wait, it’s one of them! Loyg: NO! HE’S FRIENDLY! CW, what does “oh no” mean? CW: Before they went haywire, there was a giant being made and I guess it was completed! Loyg: Then how did it get here? CW: It can navigate the universe. Not only is it it’s own sentient being… Doors on the Giant C-lek open, around a hundred more C-leks fly out. '' '' CW: It’s a ship to other C-leks… The Great Sphinx tears the head off of the Giant C-lek, causing it to explode and throw the Great Sphinx back by the portal. It gets up and heads towards the portal. '' '' The Great Shpinx: I have to make sure that history is untouched, I have to go back to Egypt! Loyg: What? You take a little explosion and now you’re wussying out. I now you’re a cat but I didn’t know you’re an actual- nevermind then. Alright, go, it’s not like we don’t need you… The Great Sphinx heads through the portal as C-leks line up and take fire on some of the soldiers. They retreat back into the portal. Cleopatra, Shoop, Joe, CW, and Loyg are the only ones left. '' '' Loyg: Cleopatra, leave, now! Cleopatra: Uh-huh… Cleopatra runs through the portal as it closes. '' '' Shoop: Wha- it’s closed! Loyg: Bit of a problem… CW: Get on to me! Shoop, Loyg, and Joe climb onto CW as he takes off back to the building with the TARDIS on it. '' '' Shoop: Why did I go with you? Seriously? I was a lieutenant for the Confederacy! Joe: Shoop, calm down! Shoop: Calm down? It’s the end of the world! Why would I calm down?! CW: You fool, you’ll draw them to us! Loyg: Yes, listen to us, you need to calm down- A C-lek flies up and shoots Shoop in the back of the head. '' '' Joe: NO, SHOOP! CW: The fool! The C-leks chase the three to the other side of the building where the TARDIS is located. '' '' Joe: Oh no, oh crap, oh no, oh cra- Joe is shot by a C-lek, leaving CW and Loyg. '' '' Loyg: This is bad… CW: What can we do?! Loyg: … CW: Loyg?! Loyg: It’s the end of the world, it seems… CW: … Loyg: so… anymore idea- CW: Loyg, go inside the TARDIS and close the doors… Loyg: The inside is one fire! CW: It was burning since hours ago. Go inside, the inside is new… Loyg: Right? Loyg goes inside to see a brand-new TARDIS. There is a loud crack, followed by an explosion from outside. Loyg runs back out to see that the C-leks are dead on the ground. '' '' Loyg: CW, you did it- Loyg looks at CW, who is now a husk of machinery. '' '' Loyg: No… Loyg goes into the TARDIS and starts flipping switches. He walks out to the middle of a rainy street. '' '' Loyg: He should be here… Loyg walks down to a house at the end of the street. There is a young couple outside of the house next to it. '' '' Loyg: Umm… do you know who lives here? Man: A person named Devil or something… why? Loyg: Oh… I’m just a friend of his… Loyg walks over to the house and uses the Sonic Screwdriver on the lock. He goes inside and heads to a room where a blue glow is shown. There are a line of powered down C-leks. Devil walks into the portal. Loyg quickly moves and closes the portal, leaving Devil in the time period he went to. '' '' Loyg: There we go… Loyg walks back out to the TARDIS. The scene from the last episode where Devil slaughters the police station is shown but it’s changed. '' '' Loyg: A time lord! Loyg moves over to a window to see who’s in there. '' '' Loyg: Who is that? ???: That would be me… Loyg turns around to see Devil standing there. '' '' Loyg: You! Devil: Looks like I’m about to destroy the world, Loyg- WHAT?! The portal closes as the Devil in the police station turns around quickly to face the non-existent portal. Devil is riddled with bullets as he turns into the Second Master. The police are about to fire at him again but another portal opens and he is pulled through by someone, not Devil nor the Second Master but a future incarnation of the Master. The portal disappears. '' '' Devil: IMPOSSIBLE! Loyg: Oh yes, I forgot, I’m still technically a cop… Loyg handcuffs Devil and brings him into the station. The camera shows the current Loyg going back to the building to see that San Francisco is buzzing with noise and people. '' '' Loyg: Well saving the world feels good but… Nikki and Joe… Loyg goes to the graveyard to look and see if Joe and Nikki’s graves are still there. '' '' Loyg: Ugh… both of them… Loyg checks Joe’s grave first. '' '' Loyg: Hmm? “Here lies Joe Aikman, beloved friend, father, husband, commander, and soldier of the Union. 1843-1902”. Well done, Joe… Loyg goes to check on Nikki’s grave. The words are different as well. '' '' Loyg: “Here lies Nikki Lee, beloved wife.”- What the- There is a message written on the grave stone. '' '' Loyg: “Loyg, if you are reading this, do not try and come back to me. You have brought me to the orphanage, your future will adopt me and bring me to the house. Even further than that, your future will be my”- My what? Ugh… the words are scraped off. Well, Nikki, I’ll take your command to me in vain… Loyg walks to the TARDIS as the screen fades to black. Next Time: Boy: Daddy, the monster has been talking to me again... Father: It's okay, there's no monsters under the- AAAAAAAAAAH! Loyg: No companion, a boy that won't explain to me why he's so afraid... Mother: He was so kind and now since there's this allegid monster he's been... bad... Loyg: Listen, I want to help you! Just tell me where you came from and I can help you! Ynkr: Loyg, you need to get back to that house, ASAP! Loyg: What's wrong? Ynkr: Stuff is ging on, the boy's possesions are... floating! Loyg: DON'T BE AFRAID! Boy: Help me... Mother: WEAVILE! Category:Blog posts